


Five times Edward folded Oswald an Origami Penguin and one time he couldn’t.

by Row4nOwls



Series: Five Times... [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Character Death, M/M, Some Fluff, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Row4nOwls/pseuds/Row4nOwls
Summary: Again it’s all in the title really... can be read as a stand alone although connected to my ‘Five Times’ series.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Series: Five Times... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709446
Comments: 17
Kudos: 42





	1. Blood

Blood. There was so much sticky red blood. Deep claret red like the colour of a good shiraz. Edward stared in bewilderment at the scene in front of him. Tarquin Stemmel, the deputy chief of staff, Edward’s own underling, is dead on the floor. Oswald stands over him with a bloodied trophy in hand and several feet away in the next room is that looks like a large sports bag with a decaying corpse inside. 

“Birthday boy” Muttered Oswald, “I had to Ed he was the birthday boy.”

Edward frowned he remembered a card and collection being passed around for Tarquin’s birthday but he had no idea what Oswald was talking about.  
“You had to?” Edward frowned. He couldn’t claim to be Tarquin’s greatest admirer but killing seemed like a waste of life. 

“He was the birthday boy, he couldn’t be trusted” Oswald spun around eyes wild, face sweating, his expression frantic. “He was a sick man... he was plotting... he was sick.”

“Calm down” Edward held out his hands in an effort to placate Oswald. 

“No, you have to believe me” Oswald brought the trophy up in defence. 

“Little bird, my little bird” Edward said soothingly, “give me the trophy.”

“No, no, no, no... you didn’t believe me you... you said he wasn’t real but... he came to warn me...” whimpered Oswald. 

“Didn’t believe you?” Edward stepped forward and Oswald stumbled back almost tripping over Tarquin’s legs. “What... who are you talking about?”

“My Father!” Oswald stamped his foot. 

Edward closed his eyes. 

A few days before Oswald had burst into his bedroom late at night for a moment Edward thought his luck was in until Oswald rambled on about seeing the ghost of his father. 

“There are no such thing as ghosts Oswald” he’d said before a loud knock at the door interrupted their conversation. 

Oswald moved as fast as his leg would allow on his way to answer it claiming that it was his father at the door and Ed ‘would see’.  
When Edward arrived at the foot of the stairs he heard a policeman explaining that Elijah Van Dahl’s body had been stolen from its grave. 

“Don’t you see Edward?” Shouted Oswald, “they woke him!” 

Before Edward could explain again that ghosts weren’t real Oswald rushed upstairs and into his bedroom where he’d spent the rest of the night wailing loudly. Edward had passed the night trying to get his boyfriend to open the door and be reasonable.  
The next morning Edward had examined every door and window of the manor and found there was a broken panel in the cellar door. 

“Oswald, ghosts aren’t real” said Edward calmly.

“They are...” Oswald looked remarkably sure of that.

“No,” Edward interrupted, “No, you saw something else... I don’t know what for sure but I believe it’s part of a plot against you. It certainly was the ghost of your father.”

“It was, I saw him” hissed Oswald. 

“Yes, you did, you saw someone but my little bird it wasn’t a ghost. It was a real corporal being who broke a window to get in.”

“My father wouldn’t need to break in... he has keys” 

Edward straightened up and dropped his arms stunned that Oswald could have said that was a straight face. Not just straight he was still wild eyed and panicked.  
“Oswald” said Edward firmly, “we need to sort this out we need...” 

“You honour” said a meek voice from behind the door, “you have an interview with Margaret Hearst... she’s getting impatient.” 

“Ten minutes” Edward shouted back. 

“But sir...”

“Ten minutes” Edward repeated. 

“Yes sir”

Edward listened to the retreating footsteps before turning his attention back to Oswald. He was covered in blood, his hair was a mess, he clearly hadn’t slept and he looked paler than usual. How had Edward taken his eye of the ball? 

He’d been so consumed by trying to find out who was plotting against Oswald that he’d forgotten to keep an eye on Oswald. 

“We need to get you cleaned up and ready for that interview. Then I can sort this mess out” he gestured to the body on the floor. 

“Interview...” Oswald stared at Edward blankly “with that Hearst woman?”

“Yes, do you have a spare suit in your office?”

“I... I... yes... but I can’t... do an interview”.

“Oswald listen to me” Edward stepped forward and grabbed Oswald by the arms, “you are going to go to your office, you are going to clean yourself up, change your suit and give one hell of an interview because you are Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot. Mayor and King of Gotham city, you clawed your way up from being Fish Mooney’s umbrella boy, you ran the first legitimate mayoral campaign in the history of Gotham and won. You are nothing short of remarkable.”

“Edward... if you’re right and someone is plotting against... what is the point? To get me to kill Tarquin’s? Sees like a lot of work when you can find hitmen in the phone book.” 

“No this isn’t about some trumped up intern, this is about you. Look at yourself, you are about to face a investigative journalist and you’re in here raving like a mad man after murdering a member of your staff.” 

“Oh my god Edward your right... I need to...”

“You need to do that interview and let me take care of this.” 

“This level of manipulation can only be from someone in the underworld I need to call a meeting with the heads of the families and show them how strong I still am. And Butch we need him he’ll have heard something and Zsasz I want him there.”

“First the interview” 

“No I can’t not without you there”

“We can’t risk someone finding the body, Tarquin set up the interview, just had birthday cake with half the staff someone will coming looking for him.”

“No Edward, I can’t” Oswald looked truly terrified. 

The only other time Edward had seen him looking so scared was when Oswald had told Ed that he feared Fish’s revenge. Edward had made Oswald an origami penguin and told him ‘Penguins eat fish’. He quickly grabbed a piece of paper of off Tarquin’s desk and folded it into a neat little penguin. 

“Here little bird take this,” he handed Oswald the bird, “know that I am with you in spirit and only a phone call away. Now go, you only have...” he checked his watch, “Four minutes.”

After Oswald left Edward dashed to the janitor’s closet looking for cleaning supplies. He grabbed what he need and headed back toward Tarquin’s office when a familiar face court his eye. He knew he’d seen the man before but couldn’t figure out where until he reentered the office and saw the decaying body in the sports bag. 

He dropped the cleaning supplies, locked the office door again and ran down the corridor. He managed to tackle the imposter just before he entered the room where Oswald was giving the interview. 

“Get up” he hissed pulling his switch blade out. 

He dragged the man outside to his chair and shoved him into the boot. He locked the car and pulled out his phone dialling Butch as he returned to Tarquin’s office. Butch’s voicemail picked up, Ed sighed that wasn’t a good sign. Edward pushes his glasses up his nose as he served the scene before him. Elijah Van Dahl deserved respect, he’d taken Oswald in when even Edward wouldn’t, he currently lay stuffed in a sports bag. Edward clicked his tongue and called Zsasz.

“City morgue” said Victor when he picked up.

“Hilarious” said Ed. 

“Edward how can I help?”

“I need a couple of things... clean up crew and disposal of a body...”

“Hang let me get a pen” he heard Zsasz shuffling around, “ok clean up, body removal, what else?” Edward waited for the sound of a pen across paper to stop.

“I need you to track down Butch he isn’t answering and I suspect he is in need of assistance. We also need a meeting of the heads of the families set up and I mean everyone. Attendance is mandatory, the meeting should be tonight at the manor.”

“Something happen?” 

“Someone in the underworld is plotting against Oswald and the fact that I cannot get hold of Butch make me suspect Barbara and Tabitha.” 

“You think Butch has turned on Oswald? Want me to put him down?”

“Oswald sent Butch to use his relationship with them both to keep an eye on them. He’d suspected they were up to something. Barbara is ambitious but this plot feel more like something Theo Galavan would come up with.” 

“Mmkay I’m all over it. I’ll send a crew to clean up and track down Butch.”  
“One more thing I’ve kidnapped a man who was posing as Oswald’s father he appears to be able to change his appearance.”

“Strange”

“Definitely, I need to you to find out what he knows and make him loyal to Oswald.” 

“I’ll pick him up, the meeting tonight what time?” 

“Nine”

“See you then, the crew will be with you in ten”. 

Stepping over Tarquin Edward moves towards the corpse and carefully picked it up. It wouldn’t he elegant but he’d take the body to the GCPD so that Oswald could have a reburial and a ceremony to go with it. 

Oswald was magnificent. Edward had just over an hour until the meeting of the head of families. Oswald had seethed the entire way home and was now relaxing and plotting in a hot bath. So Edward was watching the tape of the interview that the studio sent over. 

Margaret Hearst was a dragon. A hard nosed woman who pulled no punches. But Oswald could be surprisingly fierce and handled her with the ease and skill of a seasoned negotiator. 

“Mayor Cobblepot, as Gotham is enjoying an historic spike in job growth and prosperity, it is also going through one of the safest periods in its history. And I'm sure everyone is wondering, "How did he do it?” Said Hearst.

“Oh well...” Oswald seemed to flounder for a moment, “that’s a misconception isn’t it? That our city is run by one man, the mayor. No, it’s not we have a system on government here in Gotham a team of people working as one for the betterment of our city and to improve the quality of life for its citizens. For me to take all the credit, tempting thought it is, would be wrong.” 

Hearst appeared taken back for a moment, “So from humble errand boy to kitchen worker to the so-called "King of Gotham," it is said that many died so you could rise.”

“Oh... An exaggeration. People love to invent scandal”. 

“But it was murder that sent you to Arkham, a prison for the criminally insane”. 

“I rescued the city from the madman, Theo Galavan. Some call it murder. Others a public service”. 

“And after your controversial release from prison, you met your father, Elijah Van Dahl. A man whose identity your mother kept from you. That must have been very upsetting for you”

“It was, of course it was. But my mother was a young vulnerable woman who found herself in a difficult situation. She was heart broken over having to leave my father and speaking about him cut her deeply so she didn’t. My mother gave me such love and affection that I didn’t miss the influence of a father.” 

“And yet he also died under suspicious circumstances not long after you meet him. His wife and step-children disappearing soon after. Some suggest that you killed them to inherit you father’s wealth. How would you answer those claims?”

“I adored my father our connection was deep and instant. His death wounded me deeply but what hurt far more was my stepmother’s betrayal. I discovered that she had poisoned my father to inherit his wealth before he could write me into his will. 

Yet at the reading of the will it was announced that my father had in fact already had a clause in his will which stated that a blood relative, a true Van Dahl if you will, would inherit everything in order to maintain the family name and estates. 

My father’s wish was that I keep Grace and her children in the lifestyle they had grown accustomed too. When I discovered what she had done, fearful for my life, I took the evidence to my old friend Jim Gordon. He and I returned to the manor so that Jim could arrest Grace only to discover that she and her children had fled.” 

“Some might say that that’s convenient for you.” 

“Critics no doubt will form their own opinion on my private life but that is not my concern. No, my concern is providing for the citizens of Gotham.” 

“Very noble of you. It seems that you have taken some citizens of Gotham under your wing, Edward Nygma for one. Another former Arkham inmate who killed two police officers and his then girlfriend Kristen Kringle before framing your ‘old friend’”.

“At the time Edward was very unwell suffering from paranoid schizophrenia and multiple personality disorder he was since been treated by the doctors and psychiatrists at Arkham and with their help and a regular prescription Edward is much better. So much so that the chief medical officer at Arkham declared him sane.” 

“Well you must believe that as you have Mr Nygma living with you... there are rumours of a romantic relationship between you.” 

“Oh gosh that’s nice of you to ask about romantic private life when yours is in disarray. A man in your husband position, and age, keeping young girls, some might say children, in your own basement. This is the kind of crime that I will dedicate my life to ending.” 

Hearst had bleached, “That is slander” she spluttered. 

“Is it?” Asked Oswald nonchalantly examining his finger nails.

Edward smiled trust Oswald to go into battle fully prepared. For the first time in the interview Oswald relaxed and leant back. Without his arms covering his chest Edward could clearly see the head of an origami penguin peeking out of his breast pocket.


	2. First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward folds an origami penguin for Oswald after their first night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is smutty, smutty, smut, smut... essentially porn with very little plot. 
> 
> If that’s not for you skip this chapter :)

Edward knew that Oswald was a virgin. He figured that was why Oswald was nervous when it came to intimate interactions. Yet three months into their new life as a couple and they still hadn’t made the next step. Edward was patient and could continue to be patient but he couldn’t deny that his sexual frustration was starting to build. He’d never even had the pleasure of seeing Oswald wearing less than four layers of clothing. He was sure a little bit of skin, a little hint that Oswald had an sexual appetite would do wonders for his self restraint. 

Edward decided that the logical, although unromantic, thing to do would be to talk to Oswald so that Edward could understand the other man’s desires. Ed was slightly apprehensive there was a part of him that was scared Oswald didn’t want a physical relationship beyond the hand holding and kisses they had been sharing. 

“My little bird,” he ventured at dinner, “I wanted to talk to you about our relationship.”

“Oh,” Oswald looked taken back, “I believe that it’s going well, don’t you?”

“Yes really well”, smiled Edward, “so well that I would like to take the next step”.

“Yes, the next step, a lovely idea...” Oswald gushed, “What would you consider the next step to be?” Oswald asked.

“I would like a physical relationship”.

“We are phys... you mean sexual”

“I won’t press you but I would like to know that whether we are on the same page is a sexual aspect to our relationship something you are interested in?”

“I...” Oswald blushed, “I would... but I must confess that it is an area that I have very little experience in.”

“I know that you are a virgin” Edward took Oswald’s hand, “it doesn’t bother me.”

“Thank you” nodded Oswald, “when I was a teenager mother and I were very poor we lived in a bedsit, sleeping in the same room. As such I haven’t spent a lot of time acknowledging those urges let alone satisfying them.”

“Oh so you haven’t...” Edward cleared his throat this might be more overwhelming for Oswald than Edward had originally thought.

“Edward to be perfectly frank with you I have never been seen naked by anyone.”

“I see” Edward nodded, “Oswald I don’t wish to make you uncomfortable but I must ask do you have sexual desires or does the thought of it, with me or anyone really, leave you cold?” 

“Edward... I don’t know what to...”

“Oswald, listen to me, whatever your answer is it won’t make me love you any less.”

“You can’t miss what you don’t have” said Oswald, “I wouldn’t be a stretch to say I’ve never given it much thought. I would like to be closer to you emotionally and... perhaps physically I don’t know whether I’ll like it.” 

“It’s something I’d like to explore with you when you are ready too” 

“I’d like to explore sex with you too... where do we start?”

“Maybe we could start slowly by just sleeping in the same bed or seeing each other naked maybe touching each other more intimately...” 

Oswald nodded he looked nervous but he didn’t back down. 

That night Edward readied himself for bed in Oswald’s room. He wondered if it would be too forward to just strip off and climb into Oswald’s bed naked. He was attempted to do so. He’d unclothed down to his boxers when Oswald exited the bathroom in a full length nightgown.

“Is that what your wearing to bed?” Edward asked.

“It’s my nightgown it’s what I always wear to bed” answered Oswald. 

“Little bird,” he held out his hand to Oswald who hobbled forward to take it. “You look beautiful.”

Oswald blushed a little, “as do you... do you always wear so little to bed?” 

“Sometimes, other times I wear less” Edward stepped back to sit on the edge of the bed pulling Oswald with him and slotting the smaller man between his thighs.

“Less than... oh... nothing then” Oswald was bright red now. “I’m naked underneath my nightgown”. He said shyly like it was a dirty little secret. 

“Are you my little bird?” Edward slid his hands down the plains of Oswald’s back and cupped the cheeks of Oswald’s arse. He squeezed slightly earning a shy smile from Oswald. Emboldened by Oswald’s reaction Edward started to gather the fabric of the gown sliding it up in the hope of touch Oswald’s skin. 

“Edward...” breathed Oswald. Ed stilled scared he’d be asked to stop. Instead Oswald leant in and kissed him. Edward kissed back deepening the kiss and continuing to gather the fabric until his hand felt Oswald bare skin beneath his fingers. Oswald was trembling slightly and Edward suddenly felt self conscious he pulled away from Oswald.

“Are you alright little bird?” He asked.

“Yes” Oswald nodded, “My leg is a little sore”.

“Let’s lie you down then” said Edward shuffling back on the bed and letting go of Oswald’s backside in favour of taking Oswald’s hand for support as the older man climbed onto the bed. Edward scooted across the mattress making room for Oswald to lie down next to him before he resumed kissing him.

Edward’s own lust was building and he craved the feel of Oswald’s flesh. Again he started to gather the cumbersome fabric of the nightgown sliding it up around Oswald’s hips. As their passions deepen so did the kiss and soon Ed found the smooth soft skin of Oswald’s thigh. Although Edward couldn’t see he was fairly certain that Oswald was not exposed from the waist down. Shifting himself he moved so that he was on top of Oswald rather than next to him and withdrew from Oswald’s mouth instead kissing down the Penguin’s neck. 

Unexpectedly Oswald opened his legs allowing Edward to slot himself between Oswald’s soft thighs. Edward slid a hand up Oswald’s thigh until he was cupping Oswald’s cock. Oswald gasped at the contact and Edward stopped but didn’t withdraw his hand. Edward ceased kissing Oswald’s neck in favour of pushing himself up to support himself on his forearm and look into Oswald’s wide eyes. 

“Tell me if you want me to stop” Edward told Oswald giving his cock a gentle squeeze, a long stroke and dragging his thumb over the slit. Oswald’s breath hitched but he didn’t say anything instead he stared into Edward’s eyes as he slid his hands down Ed’s naked back and into his boxers. Smiling Edward leant back into kiss Oswald once more. 

Edward continued to jerk Oswald off while their kisses deepened and became more desperate. As Oswald became fully hard it occurred to Ed that this would be the first time that Oswald ever came, while that thought excited Edward he knew he had to be cautious he didn’t want to scare his little bird away.

Oswald moaned loudly into Edward’s mouth and pushed at his shoulders, “Ed... ward... I... I...”

“It’s alright” cooed Edward, “it’ll feel nice just let it happen.” 

“Oh... god... Edward...” cried Oswald as he came.

“There we go” Edward kissed the tip of Oswald’s nose, “you did so well my brave little bird.”

“I’m sorry” muttered Oswald, “I... made such a mess and I came too soon”.

“Oswald,” frowned Edward, “you’ve done really well”

“I’m not totally naive Edward. I’m sure that wasn’t very satisfying for you”. Oswald reaches between Edward’s legs and gasped his cock, “your still hard.” 

“I wanted to make you feel good. Don’t worry about me” Edward leant in and kissed Oswald, “let’s get you cleaned up” he added pulling away. 

As Edward was running a flannel under some warm water in the en-suite he heard Oswald shouting, “My love if you could’ve... sex the way you wanted it right now what would you do?”

Frowning Edward abandoned the taps and took his flannel to lean against the door frame, “what do you mean?” 

“Where would you like to put your... penis?” Asked Oswald propping himself up on his elbows.

“Where... Oswald...” Ed could tell from the look on Oswald’s face that protesting wasn’t going to get him anywhere. “Inside you, I like to top... as they say.”

Oswald swallowed but nodded, “alright”.

“We don’t have...”

“I want to”

Edward breathed out slowly, “do you have any condoms? Lube?”

Oswald shook his head. 

“I got tested shortly after we started dating and your... well we’re alright there.” He turned back towards the bathroom cabinet in search of a good substitute. He returned to the bed with the flannel and a small tin of vaseline. 

“How do you want me?” Asked Oswald after Edward had cleaned him up and tossed aside the flannel. Oswald spread his legs a little inviting Edward towards him.

Edward smiled grabbing Oswald’s legs just behind the knees and pulling the smaller man towards himself, “just as you are my little bird.” 

Oswald watched as Edward costed his fingers in the vaseline still hypnotised by it was Ed leant forward to kiss me and slid one long finger gently into hole. Again Oswald’s breath hitched but he didn’t protest or say anything. 

Oswald wrapped his arms around Ed’s neck as they deepened their kiss sliding his tongue into his lover’s mouth as Ed gently slide his finger in and out of him. Then, quite unexpectedly Edward added a second finger. It burnt. And it hurt. But Oswald tried his best not to cry. He pushed Ed away to catch his breathe.

“It’s alright little one” said Ed, “I’ll make it feel nice”.

Instead of withdrawing Ed pushed his fingers in further until he found the button of nerves that would make the experience for Oswald. He slowly but firmly press the spot. His lover cried out in delight. Edward smiled and stroke the spot until he felt Oswald was ready for a third finger.   
As he slid it in Oswald said, “it won’t fit”. 

“I promise it will” Said Edward, “is it too much? Shall I stop?” 

“No, no, don’t stop”.

After bringing Oswald to the edge with his fingers Edward withdrew them and lined himself up against Oswald. 

“Are you alright?” He asked.

Oswald nodded.

“Do you still want this?”

“Yes” breathed Oswald. Edward decided to push in in one thrust and stopped allowing Oswald to adjust to the feeling. Oswald wrapped his good leg around Edward’s waist as Ed began to trust into Oswald’s body. 

“I love you” moaned Oswald as Edward came into contact with Oswald’s prostate. Soon Edward was ploughing into Oswald with an unrelenting rhythm the bed cracking and groaning under them as Edward picked up the pace. The pair of them dissolved into greedy moans and sloppy kisses as they with closer to their climaxes. Oswald came first screaming Edward’s name. After a few more thrusts Edward followed suite shouting ‘I love you.’

The next morning Edward woke up in an empty bed. Trying to ignore the sense of foreboding in his stomach he grabbed a dressing gown to cover his modesty and headed downstairs. Olga was muttering to herself while flicking a duster around the stairs. 

“Morning Olga” greeted Ed.

“If he make big mess, he clean it” she snapped walking away.

“Isn’t that what he pays you for?” Ed muttered making his way to the study to grab his spare pair of glasses having left his upstairs. Following the sound a clanging and cursing he made his way to the kitchen. 

“Oswald?” He asked pushing the door open. 

“No, no, no” Oswald pushed the door closed, “go sit down... in the dining room” Oswald shouted through the door.

“Do you need any help?” Asked Ed.

“No, sit down it’s a surprise”. 

Ed laughed at least Oswald was in a good mood when he’d woken up alone he was worried he’d pushed Oswald too far the night before. Edward retreated to the dining table and waited drumming his fingers on the table cloth until he noticed that Oswald had set out paper napkins with his plate settings. 

Around twenty minutes later Oswald came into the room carrying a large tray ladened with pancakes, bacon, maple syrup, blueberries and coffee. 

“Let me” Edward jumped up to take the tray from his lover.

“Thank you” smiled Oswald hobbling over to his chair. Ed noted that he was slower than usual but otherwise seemed alright. “I apologise I couldn’t find the proper napkins... I’ve not idea where the paper ones...” Oswald smiled brightly, “oh you’ve made a penguin.”

“For you my little bird” Edward set down the tray and watched as Oswald picked up the paper folded bird. 

“Thank you my love. And thank you for last night I can’t express what it meant to me, I feel freer and yet more connected to you than ever before.”

“Oswald” Ed breathed taking the other man’s hand, “you are my everything, I adore you and I feel completed by you.” 

At the same time they leant in to share a passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More soon... 
> 
> If you liked it please feel free to comment


	3. Factory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward has a plan... 
> 
> Zsasz has a husband... 
> 
> And Oswald has an Origami Penguin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured I’d post this early since it’s finished...

Oswald would give Edward anything he asked for. So when Edward had asked for Cherry’s place after Oswald saw fit to dispatch her (he couldn’t have her charging for licences and pocketing the money. The licences worked on Oswald taking a percentage from the profit of the crime, not for charging for them) Oswald couldn’t say ‘no’. 

Nor could he say ‘no’ to refurbishing the building to create ‘The Riddle Factory’. Not only did the factory bring Edward a lot of joy and make him very happy but it also served to keep Edward out of trouble...

Oswald himself had had enough trouble for the both of them lately. Having gotten into a turf war with Sofia Falcone. The factory had taken up a lot of Edward’s time which meant that Oswald had looked for companionship, not love nor sex nor flirting he had plenty of that still, but someone to talk too else where. Zsasz was visiting family, Oswald had ‘loaned’ Butch to Ed leaving the penguin very much alone. And, as it turned out, vulnerable. 

Sofia had made quick work of giving Oswald something to lose and then steeling it from him. She’d made such a good job of spreading the rumour that Oswald had murdered a child that Victor Zsasz believed it. Which lead to him being sent to Arkham, bullied by a psychotic clown and eventually trapped in a blimp above Gotham fighting to stop a laughing gas being released.

Edward for his part had both rescued and secured a safe heaven for Martín before rescuing Oswald (from both Arkham and the Blimp) and convincing Zsasz of his innocence. Enraged that Sofia had lied to him (and kissed his husband as part of her plan to manipulate Oswald) Victor finished off the would be ‘don’ himself. 

“I need to do something special for Oswald” Edward told Butch. “I let him down badly and that fowl woman hurt him while my back was turned.”

“Ok, what’s the plan?” Asked Butch. 

“I’d rather hoped to torture her but Zsasz has already seen to that” sighed Edward. 

“A vat of acid over her head would’ve been good” nodded Butch, “bullet between the eyes was too good for her.” 

“Far too good”

“So are we gonna get the kid or something?”

“No, I think it’s too soon to bring Martín back to Gotham. That clown is still on the lose and I know that that’s giving Oswald sleepless nights. Martín won’t be safe here until Valeska’s dealt with.”

“Then we’re going after the clown?” 

“No”

“What then?”

“Oswald ruined Valeska’s plans if it was me I’d want to get back at him. If it was me I’d go through someone he loves and I’d pick...”

“You’d pick you?”

“Yes”

“So we’re gonna wait for him? At the factory?” 

“We are, call Fries we’re going to need him.”

“For what?” Asked Edward’s back as he left the room. Butch rolled his eyes and followed.

“Is there anything else you need Boss?” Asked Zsasz entering the dining room. “You eating alone tonight?” He frowned at Oswald sat at the head of the table a meal laid out in front of him and another to his right. 

“I’m not meant to be” he tapped the table impatiently. 

“You want me to head out to the factory? Drag him back?”

“No, I mustn’t be too possessive I’ll drive him away. If he doesn’t wish to eat with me, he doesn’t wish to eat with me.” Oswald looked down at his lap playing with something in his hand. “I think I’ve upset him. Believing I needed a friend like Sofia, talking to her behind his back, I may have already done damage to our relationship that can’t be repaired.”

“Boss...” Victor didn’t know what to say he only knew that he couldn’t stand seeing Oswald so dismayed. “I... um...” he said.

“Go home Victor I’m sure your secret husband will be waiting for you”

“How’d you know I’m married?” 

Oswald just smiled in response. Victor grinning left but not for home instead he took himself off to the Narrows and The Riddle Factory. 

“Nygma” shouted Zsasz as soon as he entered the deserted factory, “where are you? You and I need to talk”.

“What the hell are you doing here Zsasz?” Asked Butch poking his head above the bar.

“I need to have it out with Nygma. I ain’t standing by and watching him treat Penguin like shit” 

“Excuse me?” Hissed Edward from the curtain behind the stage, “I don’t have time for you now. Leave and we’ll talk about this tomorrow.” 

“Hell no, Boss is back at the mansion crying into his soup over you and your what? Playing hide and seek with Butch? Get you ass out here so I can kick it” he growled. 

And then, quite suddenly, all hell broke lose. 

Oswald sat by the fire gripped with uncertainty. He was still playing with the penguin that Edward made him when Oswald visited Edward in Arkham. It was almost midnight and Edward hadn’t come home. He’d wasn’t answering his phone. Neither was Butch. Oswald knew he’d hurt Ed but he’d hoped to be given the chance to repair the damage. He had a very real fear that their relationship had run its course. Oswald jumped at the sound of a knock at the door. He hobbled down the hallway toward the front door as Olga appeared in a nightgown and curlers. 

“Go back to bed Olga” he instructed as he throw the door open expecting to see Edward. “Jim?”  
Detective Jim Gordon stood on his doorstep drenched from the rain and looking very pale. 

“Penguin” he nodded. 

“It’s late? To what do I owe this visit?” Asked Oswald. Olga stepped forward and patted Oswald’s arm but he ignored her. 

“I... er... is... um...”

“Victor went home hours ago... about seven I think” 

“Oh...” Jim checked his watch, “that’s five... did he tell you we are...”

“No, come now Jim I hardly need to be told” 

“It’s five hours ago...” 

“Yes... Edward hasn’t come home either”. 

Olga again patted Oswald’s arm.

“Should we be worried?” Asked Jim.

Olga pulled on Oswald’s sleeve.

“I think you should be... I on the other hand have made a few mistakes of late... what is is Olga?”

“I forgot to give this” she held up a paper origami penguin. 

Oswald took it, “when did Ed give you this?” 

“Breakfast he sat to give it at eight. But I was unwell I went to sleep” 

Oswald rolled his eyes and unfolded the little bird. As he suspected a message was written inside.

Factory - 8pm

Yours Riddler

“Well I’m rather late for that” he pulled out his phone and flipped it open, “four hours late and no messages...”

“Something’s wrong isn’t it?”

“Was this part of Riddler’s plan?” Asked Zsasz in a stage whisper.

“No” snapped Butch. 

“From where I’m sitting it was a shit plan”

“You’re not sitting” growled Butch. 

In fact neither of them were sitting they were hanging upside down from their ankles suspended from the upper level of The Riddle Factory alone with Victor Fries. Below them tied to a chair was Edward who Tetch, under Jerome’s instructions, was trying to hypnotise Ed to kill Oswald. 

The clown and his brother along with several of their followers and Tetch had burst in moments after Zsasz’s arrival. It seemed to Victor that he’d ruined Edward’s plan somewhat but by the calm and resolved manner that Edward was handling the situation in Zsasz suspected the Riddler had an ace up his sleeve. 

“I thought hypnosis was meant to be Tetch’s thing?” Said Victor Fries, “he’s having a hard time with Edward”.

“Shut up” hissed Butch, “the only thing worst then hanging here is listening to you two and your innate talking”. 

“Hey we’re just trying to fill the time... it’s sooo boring up here” said Zsasz.

“Boring, I’ve been trying not to throw up since they hung us here and your bored?” Said Fries.

“Oh, this isn’t my first rodeo” said Zsasz. 

“What’s taking you so long?” Asked Jerome. 

“I must confess, I feel distress” sighed Tetch, “never have I met one who could resist my charm even when I wish their loved ones harm.” 

“How is he doing it then?” Demanded Jeremiah.

“I fear, I have no idea” answered Tetch.

“Then we’ll just to find some other creative means of getting what we want” said Jeremiah moving closer to Edward. 

“Yo!” Shouted Zsasz, “maybe you’d like to back up a bit? Boss ain’t gonna like you up in his honey’s face”.

“That is the point” Jeremiah turned his creepy yellow coloured eyes towards Victor. 

“Ok, just warning you I guess” 

“Although I would have thought that Penguin would have been here by now” said one of Jerome’s minions looking at his watch. 

“Do you think he knows?” Said Jerome excitedly, “I’d love to play with Penguin I bet he’s going to do something wild and unpredictable and fun!” He laughed manically and his brother joined in. 

“Are you sure this is going to work?” Whispered Jim. He was crouched down next to Oswald by the controls in the basement. 

“What are you always telling about my plans? Military level planning, cunning that would put Luthor to same but my ego lets me down. I thought you’d be happy that I’m taking a back seat in this plan, it’s shows I’m learning.” 

“Don’t get me wrong that does scare me a little but it’s Zsasz out there and...”

“You think I’d let anything happen to Ed? Or my best hitman?” Penguin shook his head and turned back to the controls, “I had these installed I know how all of this works. Edward does so love a booby trap.”

“Of course he does” Jim sounded unimpressed. 

“And that Joker out there loves a show so we’re are going to give him one.”

“Let’s try this once more” said Tetch turning back towards Edward, “before my friend seeks your end” he held up his watch, “look deep into my eyes.”

Edward sighed, “if I must”.

“Now listen to the sound of my voice” 

“Yes alright get on with it” groaned Edward bored of this. He was far more concerned with the fact that it was gone midnight and Oswald hadn’t appeared. He knew Oswald had been quiet lately but now Ed was concerned that his lover hadn’t fallen into a deeper depression. Something akin to the one he suffered after his mother’s death. 

“No talking please” snapped Tetch. 

“What are you doing then?” Edward shot back. 

“For gods sake get on with it” snapped Jeremiah.

“You know I once read that only that idiots and intelligent people can not be hypnotised” said Edward casually, “what does that leave you with? Average, boring, weak minded Americans?” 

“Stop”

“You know the more annoyed you get the less you rhyme” Edward pointed out.

“I’d noticed that too” Jerome piles on. 

“Can everyone just shut up please” snapped Tetch.

“Oh well since you said please” shouted Zsasz as a retort. 

At that moment all the lights went out. 

“Did you forget to pay the electric bill?” Edward heard Ecco ask in the dark.  
Edward smiled Oswald didn’t forget anything, ever. 

Suddenly a spot light turn on to revel standing on the stage. From the outline of the silhouette it was unmistakably Oswald but something wasn’t quite right. The figure was posed with his head down and both hands on top of a cane the figure’s legs slightly apart. Music started, it was the opening number to ‘Chicago’ and the figure on the stage started to dance to it. 

Zsasz felt himself being tugged up to the upper level of The Riddle Factory. He smiled maybe this was what Riddler had up his sleeve. As he was pulled onto the upper level he heard someone say, “Huh, wrong Victor.”

“In what world am I the wrong Victor?” He asked indignant staring at his husband. 

“This one, where I need Fries more than you babe, help me pull him up”

Zsasz rolled his eyes and untied his own feet, “what about Butch?” He asked as he and his husband pulled Victor Fries onto the upper level.

“Don’t need him” shrugged Jim, “Victor, Penguin’s got a plan we need to get you down to the basement. Zsasz, your girls are outside they’re going to come in guns blazing on Oswald’s signal.   
I could only find these two hand guns in your car.” Jim yanked off his jacket and undid his gun holster giving it to Victor before pulling his spare gun from his ankle strap. “We good?” Asked Gordon not waiting for the answer before shuffling Fries away.

“No wait... what’s the signal?” He asked his husband retreating back. He groaned when he got no answer and followed. 

“Oh, yeah, fine just leave me dangling here” moaned Butch. 

Edward watched the figure on the stage who did a twirl and ended it with jazz hands. Another set of hands appeared from behind the figure and suddenly there were two Penguin shaped figures on the stage. Jerome laughed and clapped in glee while Jeremiah moved closer to his brother. Soon there was a whole line of Penguin’s can canning to the ‘Chicago’ music on stage. Then the multiplying penguins made their way off of the stage ever increasing in numbers as they wove around the crowd. 

At first Edward thought it was random until he’d noticed that the penguins had separated Tetch from the twins and the twins from Ecco. The followers were being herded towards the back of the club. His little bird really was perfection. 

The Penguins all doing Oswald’s walk started to form circles around their ‘victims’, they were using their canes. Banging them on the floor and then raising them to point at the person or persons at the centre of their circles. 

“Come on babe, why don’t we paint the town and all that jazz” sung the female vocals on the recording. Edward watched a group of the penguins circling the Valeska twins. 

They slammed the tops of the canes down pointing at the twins feet. Edward smiled when we saw where they were standing. “Start the car I know a whoopee spot where the gin is cold but the piano’s got. It’s just a noisy hall where there’s a nightly brawl and...”

The penguins circled again the canes across their shoulders. 

“And all” 

The penguins pointed at the Valeska twins. 

“That” 

The penguins slammed the canes down on the ground. 

“Jazzzzzzzz”   
The penguins backed away waving their jazz hands as the floor of the factory opened beneath the Valeska twins and sent them plummeting to the basement. Edward could hear them laughing maniacally they fell. Edward smiled turning his attention to the ring fenced Ecco and Tetch. The latter was immediately trying to hypnosis his penguins but up behind him and shoved a penguin headed knife into his vocal cords. 

“Oswald” smiled Edward recognising his lover. 

“Zsasz, cut Butch down please” asked Oswald wiping the blade on the arm of the penguin next to him before replacing it in the top of his cane. 

“Sure thing Boss” Zsasz saluted and headed back towards the upper floor. 

“Where’s Jeremiah?” Shouted Ecco.

“Jerome” his followers started shouting and pushing at the penguins.   
Oswald pulled a remote out of his pocket, “time to call in the cavalry”. He pressed the switch and suddenly the room was filled with bright green light and sound of ‘The Triumphal March’ filled the air. Just as Jim appeared from the basement door and ran to check on Tetch, Zsasz’s girls flooded the factory and started fighting the Valeska’s followers along with the penguins. 

“Let’s go home” said Oswald appearing at Edward’s side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you’ve enjoyed the series so far more to come...
> 
> I’d love to read some comments if you fancy leaving any 😊


	4. Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald seeks to adopt Martín.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! More tomorrow!!

“Oh Eddie” said Oswald his voice and body trembling, “I’ve never been so nervous what if they say no?” 

“How could they say no? You’ve already saved the boy’s life once if that doesn’t prove you’ll be an excellent guardian I don’t know what does” Edward answered. 

He checked his watch. Adoption services were running ten minutes late. This was not helping Oswald’s nerves. 

“My affection for him is what put him in harms way in the first place” 

“You’ve killed for him, surely that’ll tell them all they need to know?”

“That I’m a murderer?” Oswald turned his face towards Edward eyes wild. Edward sensed a tantrum coming. 

“That you will go above and beyond for the boy” answered Ed, “and you saved him when he was kidnapped... what further proof do they need?” 

“Edward, I know that we live in a world where those actions seem just but to the adoption agency those are reasons for them to said No!” Oswald’s words where getting louder and faster. 

Yep tantrum. 

“You love him, that’s all they need to know” 

“It’s not that simple Edward, be realistic” spat Oswald.

“If they say no today, I’ll persuade them to say yes at review” offered Edward.

“No,” Oswald raises his cane and slammed it down with a loud thud making Edward wince at the loud unexpected noise. “For once I need to do this right... I can do this right... I...”

“Little bird” Edward took Oswald’s hand, “we can do this”.

“We’re not even married what kind of stable environment is that for a child?”

“Oswald...” those words took Edward by surprise, “if you wish to be wed...” 

“No, no...” Oswald cut Edward off, “I am not trying to manoeuvre you into proposing to me I am just tying to look at things as a adoption agent would.” 

“I would marry you if you need me too” 

Oswald didn’t answer and instead patted Edward’s knee. 

“I can’t do this...” Oswald said again.

Before Edward had a chance to reassure Oswald further a skinny red haired woman stepped into the hall way her heels clicking on the floor, “Mr Cobblepot?” 

Edward could see Oswald’s nerves it jarred him to see Oswald like this. 

“We need some more information about your references”, the woman, Joan, was saying. “Mr Zsasz, is that how it’s pronounced?” 

“Indeed” smiles Oswald it was forced. 

“It says on your application that he runs his own business, what kind of business is it?” She looked up expectantly clicking her ballpoint pen to write down Oswald’s answer.

Oswald’s mouth opened and snapped shut again. 

Edward leant forward, “he’s in waste disposal”.

“Oh, I see so...”

“If there is someone...” Edward coughed, “something that needs to be disposed off Zsasz is your man, he’s really very good at what he does.”

“Waste disposal...” she wrote it down, “I am having trouble tracking down Ivy... is it?”

“Ivy Pepper, I wrote my application several weeks ago and since then Ivy has... disappeared” Oswald supplied.

“Hmm” said the woman, “Mr Cobblepot as former Mayor of our city I rather expected you to have more... substantial references”.

“I realise that there are some gaps...” 

“Speaking of, what is your relationship with Mr Nygma?” 

“We’re in love” answered Edward simply.

“I see and has that love been declared in any legality? Marriage, civil partnership?”

“Not as yet no” said Edward.

“So are you the co-applicant or not?”

“I...”

“I note you have both spent time in Arkham” she said coldly.

“We’re sane, we have certificates” said Edward imagining plunging her pen through her eye. 

“Both of you were sent there for murder...” 

“I understand that our pasts have some spots on them but we are looking towards a bright future together with Martín. We can provide food, shelter, clothing, education...”

“Mr Cobblepot I am giving to understand that you faked Martín’s death after your involvement with him got the child in-tangled in some sort of gang war...”

“Do you have evidence of that?” Snapped Edward, “I’d be careful we could sue you for slender”.

“I think I have rather more to fear from you two than a court case...” she was interrupted by a sharpe knock at the door. 

“Enter” she answered and in walked Victor Zsasz. 

“Morning” he rocked on the balls of his feet slipping his thumbs under his lapels the same way he did when wearing his holster. “The hubbie and I are here for our interviews” 

“Interviews?” Said Joan blankly, “oh, oh yes, I’m not sure that you’ll be needed. I believe this application will be declined” she produced a large red stamp and hoovered it over the paper.

“I’d urge you to reconsider” said Zsasz smoothly, “my husband took the morning off work for this and in a city like Gotham, that’s saying something.”

“I’m sorry who’s your husband?” She asked.

“I am” said Jim Gordon stepping into the room, “Captain James Gordon of the GCPD”. 

“Well Captain Gordon, I’m sorry you wasted your time” she stamped the application. The word declined written in red across the page. 

“How dare you” snarled Edward, “you are undermining the rehabilitation of mental health patients who have been treated and...” 

“Edward” Jim placed a hand on Ed’s arm, “if you and Oswald could give me and...” 

“Joan” the woman beamed at Jim.

“Joan a moment” he smiled at Ed, “I’d like to talk over her decision with her.” 

Edward nodded. As if it meant she couldn’t change her mind she handed the application to Oswald as Edward helped him from the room. 

Seated back in the hallway Edward took Oswald’s trembling hand. “Gordon will sort this out, he’s very good at verbal manipulation”. 

“Edward if...”

“Listen to me my little bird, I know you want to do this right but if it doesn’t go our way I’ll kidnap him and we’ll run and no one will ever find us.” 

“Edward...”

“No, you want this more than I have ever seen you want anything and I am going to make it happen. What ever it takes”.

“I love you”

Edward smiled hearing Oswald say those words sent his heart racing every time. He took the ‘declined’ application from Oswald’s hand and ripped off the top sheet. As they waited in nervous, tense silence Edward allowed his fingers to follow a pattern they’d long since memorised. 

“Hello Mr Cobblepot” said a familiar voice. 

They looked up to see Bruce Wayne and his guardian Alfred Pennyworth stood in front of them. 

“Hello Sirs” smiled Alfred, “are we in here?” He gestured towards Joan’s door. 

“Excuse me?” Asked Oswald.

“Detective Gordon called” smiled Alfred, “he told me that you are adopting and had neglected to use Master Bruce as a reference.”

“We barely know each other” Oswald pointed out. 

“Mr Cobblepot you’ve save my life twice I hardly think that a lack of depth to our relationship will impact what I have to say” said Bruce. 

“Right-o, shall we Master B?” Alfred didn’t wait for an answer and moved towards the door knocking once and opening it, “Master B?” Alfred held the door wide open and the rooms occupants stared out into the hallway. 

“It was wonderful to see you both again” beamed the boy and in an uncharacteristic display of affection he threw himself into Oswald’s arms swooping to awkwardly hug the Penguin in his seated position. “Uncle Os, Uncle Ed, you are coming to my Birthday party next month aren’t you?” He drew away from Oswald looking between the two.

Edward court on, “wouldn’t miss it buddy” he lightly, playfully punched Bruce’s arm. The boy beamed quickly hugging Edward too and disappeared into the room. 

An hour passed. Oswald looked exhausted, pale and defeated. Edward’s heart was breaking. He hated that this was a situation where being smarter than the adoption agency staff didn’t mean he could out wit them. Sometimes there was not outwitting stubbornness. He took Oswald’s hand and placed the penguin folded from the application’s cover sheet into Oswald’s hand. 

“Take heart my little bird” he smiled.

Joan stepped into the corridor and Jim, Victor, Alfred and Bruce filed our past her. 

“Mr Cobblepot, Mr Nygma if we could have a word?” 

“I’ve framed it” beamed Oswald. He tucked the frame under his arm and hobbled, without his cane, around the living room looking for somewhere to hang his bounty. “Where shall we put this?” He asked Edward. 

“Shall we add it to our certificates of sanity?” He suggested. 

“Or above Grace?” 

“On that note my little bird, although I like the gruesome display of body parts, perhaps Grace and the hands aren’t child friendly?”

“Oh... oh I hadn’t thought of that. Perhaps it’s time we parted ways stepmother dearest” Oswald patted her dusty hair. “Butch” he called.

“Yeah boss” said Butch entering the room. 

“Edward and I feel Grace has outstayed her welcome” 

“Yeah don’t want her giving the kid nightmares, I’ll see her out... the hands too?” 

“Yes, yes take it all away” Oswald hobbled over time their certificates and removed a painting hung above them of some old ancestor replacing it with the certificate of adoption. 

“You included the Penguin” smiled Edward looking at Oswald’s work. There in the corner of the frame was the black and white penguin that Edward folded in the adoption agency. On its wing the smeared red of the ‘declined’ stamp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the read... writing these is really getting me through isolation right now. It’s nice to feel connected in some small way to other people out there


	5. Thousand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald and Victor Zsasz have a chat in the garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’ve read the tags... right?

“You know there’s this legend in Japan that if you can fold a thousand cranes and you make a wish it’ll come true” said Oswald turning over the little origami Penguin in his hand. 

His son smiled at him, “I’d bet that Ed’s fold more than a thousand of those over the years” he said. “What do you think he’d wish for?” Martín asked his father.

“Edward? I don’t know... perhaps an insolvable riddle... or a puzzle box that can’t be cracked”  
Oswald readjusted himself one bed and winced in pain.

“Are you alright?” Martín stood, “shall I help you or call your nurse?”

“Sit down boy, I’m fine” said Oswald patting Martín’s arm. 

His son sat his sad eyes turned to his father, “I... I can hardly bare to watch you die”.

“Oh, you don’t have too my boy” said Oswald, “I’ll understand if you’d like to go”. 

“Your my father, I’m not leaving”

“I watched both of my parents die” commented Oswald, “I wouldn’t wish it upon you”. 

“What are you two talking about?” Asked Edward leaning against the door frame. He had his hands in his pockets, sleeves rolled up and a forced smile on his face. He was trying to seem casual, as if nothing was wrong for Martín’s sake. 

“Dad was telling me about a Japanese legend” Martín wiped away a tear.

“Ah, the thousand cranes?” He pushed himself off of the door and sat by Oswald sliding an arm around his shoulders.

Martín nodded.

“Martín thinks you’ve made more than a thousand penguins over the years and wondered what your wish would be...” 

“Dad said a riddle with no answer” 

“A riddle?” Edward raised an eyebrow, “it’s tempting but no, if I had a wish that had to be granted I’d wish for your health my little bird” he kissed Oswald’s temple as he lifted the Penguin from Oswald’s hand. “Is this...”

“The first one you ever made me” 

“I’d almost forgotten... I used the wrapping paper”

“I’d wish for Dad’s health too Ed” said Martín quietly.

“Now, come on,” said Oswald though there were tears in his eyes, “I said that I wanted my last few weeks, days to be happy ones. We are not to sit around crying. We’ve had a wonderful life together we’ve had so much more then so many others. Twenty seven years as a family, Jim and Victor didn’t even get the seven. We’ve been so blessed with grandchildren and...” a tear escaped his eye, “we are not to cry” he patted Edward’s knee. 

“No, my little bird, we’re not crying we are celebrating you” he took Oswald’s hand and kissed the back of it. At that moment Martín’s children burst through the door Gertrude and Wilbur jumped onto the bed in their excitement. They jostled Oswald slightly causing him to wince once more.

“Careful” scolded Martín, “granddad is very sick.” 

“Oh, they’re ok my boy” said Oswald kindly as Martín’s wife appeared in the door way holding their baby - Elijah. 

“We made you a card” said Gertrude holding it out, “it says get well soon on it”.

“Oh it’s beautiful” gushed Oswald taking the card, “look Grampi, isn’t it lovely?” 

“Ah, wow, it’s perfect” gushed Edward, “I’ll put it on the nightstand so Granddad can see it” Edward placed it on Oswald’s nightstand. 

“Are you dying?” Asked Wilbur.

“Not today young man” smiled Oswald, “no, today I am getting out of bed and I am going to sit in the garden.” 

“Maybe you can play in the garden and keep Granddad company” said Natasha.

“Or you can help me with a craft project” said Ed. 

“What are you up to Edward?” Asked Oswald as Ed left his side to get him some clothes.

“You’ll see.” 

Oswald felt the gentle summer breeze on his face it was nice to be outside. Butch had brought Oswald’s favourite chair outside for him. Edward had laid a blanket across his knees and kissed his forehead before he whisked their grandchildren off to his study for whatever he was planning now. Oswald closed his eyes listening to the birds and the distance laughter of his grandchildren drifting from the open window of Edward’s study. 

Mid afternoon quiet footsteps approached him. 

“Juice box or popsicle?” It was Victor Zsasz.

“Hmm, popsicle” said Oswald, “what brings you out here on a Sunday afternoon?” 

“Hadda get out” shrugged Victor passing the popsicle to Oswald. The old assassin sat on the grass next to Oswald’s chair. “It’s the fifteenth so...”

Oswald nodded, “it’s best to keep busy on days like these, you’ll stay for dinner” 

“That sounded like an order”

“It was” 

Oswald sucked a little on the ice pop it was lemon and very welcome. “What’s Edward up to?” He asked conversationally.

“Can’t tell you I’m sworn to secrecy” 

“Ah,” Oswald nodded. “Victor I’ve instructed my solicitor to retain your services on Edward’s behalf after my passing.”

“You think Ed’s gonna need a hitman?” 

“I think Edward is going to need looking after”, correct Oswald, “I don’t wish to burden Martín and his young family and you know what medication Edward should be taking and when. You know the warning signs and he trusts you... Edward couldn’t push you away.”

“You know I’d do that for free... right?” Asked Victor, “you guys are like my family”.

“I know you would.” Oswald smiled, “but I wouldn’t want you out of pocket... I hate thinking of you in that tiny apartment... on your own...”

“It was Jim’s place I... I can’t leave it” 

Oswald nodded, “I don’t think it’ll be too long for me now...” 

“Tell Jim I said ‘Hi’” 

“I doubt I’ll be seeing Jim” Oswald laughed, “I imagine I’m going to the other place”. 

“Jimbo weren’t that much of a Boy Scout, married me didn’t he?”

“Scandal” laughed Oswald, “a sin in itself!” 

A week later Edward carried Oswald up the stairs to bed.   
“We could have a stair lift fitted” Oswald told him, “It would save your back my love.”

“I like carrying you” smiled Edward.

“I know but I’m hardly light”.

Edward smiled since Oswald’s chemotherapy he had lost a lot of weight. At the top of the stairs Edward set Oswald on his feet and allowed himself to be used as support as they made their way to the bedroom. 

“What’s this surprise your so excited about?” Asked Oswald wheezing slightly. 

“See for yourself” Edward beamed as he opened the door. 

Hanging from the curtain rails, the ceiling and their four poster bed was hundreds of folded paper Penguins. Brightly coloured, some patterned yet all folded with love.   
“Oh my love” Oswald felt overcome and a little weak he made his way, with Ed’s support, to the bed. “How many have you made?”

Edward pulled a gold Penguin from his pocket and said, “including this one, it’s exactly one thousand my little bird. And I wish you nothing else save your health.” 

“Edward, my love, it’s wonderful but I think you were meant to fold cranes.” 

“I disagree, I thinks it’s the determination and commitment to a goal that creates the wish plus they are still birds and there are still a thousand of them.” 

“Their wonderful” Oswald’s sentence dissolved into a coughing fit and Edward quickly helped him to fit his oxygen mask over his face.

“Time for bed little bird” he said softly. 

Once he had helped Oswald into his pyjamas Edward readied himself for bed and he wrapped his arms gently around Oswald’s waist spooning him. 

“Goodnight my love” Oswald wheezed. 

“Sleep well my little bird, I love you”. 

As the morning light steamed through the window Edward felt cold and he knew it would be a difficult day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although this is a sad chapter I did enjoy writing it... I hope you enjoyed reading it. 
> 
> Feel free to comment


	6. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zsasz fulfils a promise.

It was their anniversary. Edward had always done something special for his and Oswald’s anniversary and he didn’t intend for this year to be any different. The morning light streamed through the windows like it did any other day. Edward sat up in bed and looked at Oswald’s side. Ed carefully slide out from under the covers and into the bathroom. 

In his younger days he’d been lighter on his feet, quicker. But now through the passage of time his gate had become shorter and his footing less sure. He tended to hobble and usually leant on one of Oswald’s old canes. Now he used the sink for support examining his profile in the mirror. He had laughter lines around his eyes and sliver flecks through his hair. 

He disliked the wrinkles in his neck but remembered Oswald calling him distinguished and handsome. He smiled and brushed his teeth and hair. Returning to the bedroom he quietly donned a suit, nothing short of his best would do for their anniversary, before finding his way downstairs. 

His body might be giving up on him but his mind wasn’t. It was still as sharpe as ever. Where the rest of him failed he could use his mind to make the day romantic for his Oswald. He had breakfast and retired to his study to make preparations for the day. He organised flowers and some champagne. Then he rang Zsasz, while the hitman as the same age was Ed his clean living approach to life had meant that Victor had aged lot better than Edward had, for a ride. 

He decided to fold a penguin out of paper for Oswald. Searching the draws of his office he found some nice black origami paper with white flowers on it. He knew how to make a Penguin from memory, he’d folded so many of them during their relationship that Edward felt he could’ve folded them in his sleep. Yet somehow today’s Penguin was looking less then perfect. 

It was their anniversary and perfection was paramount. 

But he’s folded the penguins head wrong leaving it crooked. That wouldn’t do at all. Annoyed at himself he unfolded and refolded it. Now there were creases in the wrong places and the bird didn’t look quite right. Sighing and checking his watch he pulled another piece of the special paper from the stack. 

Three more unsuccessful attempts later and his hand were aching. His fingers had seized up and wrists throbbed in pain. 

His arthritis meant he was losing the dexterity in his hands. He huffed he’s used the nice paper and only had plain coloured paper left. 

He heard the door to his study open, “Hey Ed,” Victor Zsasz entered the room. 

“Victor” Ed nodded.

“Happy Anniversary”, smiled Victor leaning against Edward’s desk, “are we going to see Oswald?”

“Yes please” 

“Okey dokie” beamed Zsasz, “did you want to use your chair?”

“I think that would be best” Ed pocketed a piece of paper, “we need to pick up some stuff on our way” he told Zsasz.

“Whatever you need boss” Victor smiled again. 

An hour later Zsasz was pushing Edward up the hill in his wheel chair. Edward had a small basket and a bunch of flowers, lilies, on his lap. Victor propositioned Edward in front of Oswald and stood behind him and a little to the side. 

Edward smiled, “hello my little bird” he said. “I brought you some flowers for our anniversary, your favourites lilies, they smell lovely”. He stood on unsure legs and hobbled the short distance to the headstone. Ed knelt and placed the flowers for Oswald, “I thought we might have a little drink together, I know how you loved your champagne, we could raise a toast...” he pulled the bottle and a couple of plastic champagne flutes out of the basket. 

Popping the cork he poured a couple of glasses and leant forward to place one on the grave. He sipped from the other and they sat in companionable silence for several moments. 

As he got up to sit back in his chair he started talking again, “Martín’s wife, Natasha, had the baby. A girl, she’s perfect ten fingers... nine toes... I’m joking... she has Martín’s eyes, they’ve called her Martha Lillian Cobblepot. It’s nice they have two boys, two girls nice and even now. Gertrude, Wilbur, Elijah and Martha their good kids... Martín is going to bring them by tomorrow I’ll get to meet Martha and play cards with Wilbur. It’ll be nice especially as Natasha is cooking.” He had another sip, “Victor I’m being rude would you like a drink?”

“Still don’t drink boss” Victor smiled. 

“I packed you a juice box” Edward held it up waving it slightly. 

“Is it grape?” 

“Of course” 

Smiling like a child Victor stepped forward and took the box. “Do you have another one for the colony?” He asked pointing at the obsidian box placed at the foot of the headstone where the champagne stood. 

The box contained around two dozen origami penguins. One for every Birthday, Anniversary, Father’s Day and Christmas for the six years since Oswald’s passing. 

Edward sighed and pulled the crumpled piece of paper from his pocket, “I tried” he showed Zsasz. 

“My fingers aren’t as nimble as they once where.” 

“Oh” said Victor. 

“Do you think he’ll be disappointed in me?” Edward asked sadly.

“Oswald?” Victor asked unnecessarily, “no, you could never disappoint him.”  
Silence descended once more until the sound of Victor sucking air through the straw filled the air around them. 

Edward sighed, “maybe we should go”. 

“You haven’t told him about Martín’s new job or your latest heist, that was a good one. Batman’s gonna be chasing his tail for weeks over that one.” Victor smiled down at Ed.

Tears filled Ed’s eyes, “I’m tried” he stared down at the paper.

“You know over the years I think I’ve seen you fold hundreds of these” he knelt next to Edward’s wheelchair. Gently he took from paper from Ed’s hands, “do you remember when Jim was shot?”.

“Yes, of course” 

“He died in my arms and I was broken. Even when Oswald had dragged the shooter half dead into the iceberg lounge and told me to reek my revenge. I’d felt empty for so long I couldn’t even bring myself to enjoy it.”

“You still shot him through the eye” Ed pointed out. 

“He took my life, my Jim, I took his,” sighed Victor, “it was such a hollow victory. It didn’t bring back Jim and it didn’t make me feel better. You told me then that I needed to find the serenity to accept the things I cannot change. And that got me through some hard times... it really did.”

“I’m glad, are you telling me that I need to find serenity?”

“I suppose I am,” Victor looked down at the paper in his hands, “but maybe all you need to accept for now is help.” He held up a perfectly folded Penguin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this. I suffer from anxiety and currently, like many people out there, I am finding it difficult to stay afloat. Writing helps me to relieve my anxiety and knowing that people enjoy reading my scribbling really makes my day. 
> 
> Thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this... I enjoy reading comments so... you know... if the mood strikes...


End file.
